


My Wizard Boyfriend

by PatrinePtn



Series: My Muggle Girlfriend [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance, feel good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrinePtn/pseuds/PatrinePtn
Summary: Written for Through Wells and Worlds Discord group. Prompt: Kiss me under the starry sky, from YoursAlways Tumblr sentence meme.Takes place before chapter 35 of My Muggle Girlfriend.





	My Wizard Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> *not yet revised

The earthy scent of the old building hit her nose. Kagome hadn't been at the well house since the day she moved away from the Shrine. Back then, the place was a constant reminder of the life that didn't accept her back. Now, it was a door that led her to her future.

She didn't dare to get in, who knew what laid under months of dust and mould. Instead, she stood in front of the wooden structure that changed her life forever.

She never got to say goodbye to her medieval friends. For three years, she hoped and prayed every day that the Gods let her go back to the place she thought she belonged. The magic in the twenty-first century wasn't the same magic from the Feudal Era. There, she had friends, family, love, here she had a family that felt sorry for her loss, friends with whom she didn't connect anymore, the miserable future of someone who barely had grades to finish high school. She still didn't know what would come to her life, but she knew she wouldn't have to face it alone.

Kagome jumped when warm fingers intertwined with her cold ones. She turned to meet her husband-to-be.

His freckled face and flaming-red hair called her attention from the moment her eyes laid upon him. She forced herself to switch to business mode and approach him as the client he was, not the tower of magical energy his aura made him feel like. He attracted her like a moth to a flame.

His sorrow was palpable, his incompleteness visible in his eyes. Her nature called for him and she fell faster than she wanted and harder than she expected. Flirting wasn't on her range of skills but he made it easy for her. She tried not to think of how popular he must have been at school.

Unlike Inuyasha, George soaked everything like a sponge. She knew wizards from other countries were reticent about muggle technology, it was quite surprising how much this one was willing to learn.

In a short time, her heart started to beat faster just from the thought of going home. Nights were no longer time to dwell on the past and wonder how thought could have been.

She gave him her whole heart and knew she had his in return. He got to divest her from all the shields she built, all the barriers her bruised soul erected. For the first time in almost four years, she was home.

George's chocolate eyes stared at her blue ones, searching for the reason her lips bent into a smile. She gave one last look towards the Well House before trapping his mouth in a kiss. Kagome let her energy flow through both of their bodies, answering his silent question in a way no words could express.

Her time in Japan has ended, both in the past and in the present. Her future would be wherever her George was.


End file.
